Talk:No One Here Can Love or Understand Me/@comment-79.112.225.77-20140814182422
The last episode I watched from PLL from head to toe is actually "A is for A-L-I-V-E", and I'm still wondering who the hell this Black Thing may be. Here's what I thought at : to make the job of recognising her easy, we should eliminate everyone we know that attended to Willie's funeral ( I know is Wilden, but I like Willie more ). Aria, Emily, Spencer, Hanna, Mona, Jessica, Pam, Jenna, Maggie. And the ones that can't be this person because of multiple reasons. Ella, Ashley, Maya, Sydney, CeCe, Shana, Anne, Meredith. Marlene kind of confirmed that she was on season four finale, she said something like "I can't spill if she was in the season finale or not, because that will give up something", my guess is that the something is her identity, lol, and please, if Marlene says both yes and no, then the answer is yes, she didn't knew how to say "That's a secret". So, we remain with: Alison, Melissa and Veronica. Let's not forget that if the Black WIdow would have been Melissa or Veronica, they would have gone at the funeral dressed normally, because they don't have any reasons to hide their faces. Here are some facts about this woman: > She is involved in the "BigA" plan. > She sent those texts to Toby. > She wants to hide her identity. > We don't know exactly if she's bad or good. Yes, I say that the Black Widow from the season four premier was Alison DiLaurentis. Why? -> Everybody thought she was dead at the time, so she couldn't just enter in the church and say something like "What the heck, I'm back". -> Marlene said that she is INVOLVED in the "BigA" plan, not that she is directly BigA as some of us thought, but a minion. -> My guess is that A didn't attacked Alison in 5X06. That's not a classic A move. A usually creeps out by blackmailing them, but in that case, A was quite... Direct. So she was right, that wasn't A. Or it was BigA. -> The Black Widow needed a place to stay. Who is on the run and most likely needed a better place to stay? Alison. -> I can see Melissa or Mike as A, or a parent as A, but let's be honest ( I just like the way these words sound, lmafo ), who else loves difficult games that much? Alison. -> Alison saved ALL the girls from the fire. It makes no sense at all that the Black Widow saved all the girls except Hanna. -> The black Widow is NOT a twin. I'm pretty sure of it, because if A is revealed to be a twin, than it wouldn't be so shocking or unexpected ( we're all expecting for this A to be a twin, so.. ) -> In season five, we've seen Ali crying, blah blah... But she was always crying for herself, not for the others. For example, in season four finale, she cried because her mother burried her alive and she was shocked by what Jessica did, not because she's a saint. -> I think that there are only two A's left. Just like in the books. Alison is one of them ( and that's why we've seen A looking at the candy colored thing last episode, she visited Hanna at the hospital, and she's in the "BigA" plan ) and the other one is "BigA". -> If you noticed, I never said Alison didn't changed. She is her own enemy. She has the "bitch, evil and bad side" and the "nice, scared and good side". -> The personality disorder came into my mind since she visited Hanna. Her intentions weren't bad, but if her intentions would've been like really helpfull, she would've said that Mona was A. So here, Ali's sides were fighiting, to say so, lol, because she still didn't helped the girls completely and she had that opportunity. -> She hates and cares for the girls at the same time. Alison is a mess. She is A, but sometimes she doesn't mean to be evil. So I'm passing the personality disorder to Alison, not Aria.